elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Sai
Sai znany też jako Szczęściarz – bóg szczęścia. Bóstwo znane głównie w Skyrim, choć jego zasięg wpływów obejmuje cały Nirn. Człowiek, który pośmiertnie za sprawą boskiej interwencji dokonał swej apoteozy. Za życia uznawano go za przynoszącego szczęście wszystkim dookoła siebie, przez co wbrew jego woli próbowano go zatrzymać przy sobie, tak że sam nie doświadczył swego szczęścia. Po wstąpieniu w zastępy bogów, stało się to jego zdolnością, by dawał szczęście tym, którzy znajdowali się w pobliżuKing Edward, Part X. Uosobienie Kiedyś Sai przyjmował postać bladego człowieka, o szarych oczach i szarych włosach, jego twarz najczęściej przybierała surowy, lub wręcz ponury wyraz, ekspresja jego twarzy najczęściej ograniczała się do oczuKing Edward, Part IX. Z biegiem lat, im dłużej pozostawał w tej formie, stawał się coraz bledszy i chudszy. Dziś za sprawą interwencji innych bogów Sai nie jest w stanie przybrać tej postaci, objawia się teraz pod postacią wilka, lecz najczęściej jest po prostu niewidzialny dla ludzi. Jedyne co można powiedzieć o nim z czasów gdy był śmiertelny to to, że był wysokim młodym człowiekiem. Cechy, które posiadał po staniu się bogiem, najprawdopodobniej są wynikiem tej transformacji. Mit Urodził się pośród nomadycznego ludu, a jako że przynosił ludziom szczęście, zaczęli go nazywać Szczęściarzem, zamiast po imieniu. Gdy dorósł, został siłą wzięty na wojownika, ponieważ jego talent przykuł uwagę jego władcy. Choć pierwsza bitwa z jego udziałem była zwycięska, Sai i tak na niej poległ. Po śmierci objawił mu się sam Ebonarm, bóg wojny, zwrócił uwagę na jego zdolność i zaproponował nieśmiertelne życie jako bóg, który rozprowadzałby swe szczęście wszystkim dookoła, tym samym ułatwiając bogom wprowadzanie ładu do tego chaotycznego świata. Szczęściarz będąc młodym nie chciał umierać, więc przystał na tę ofertę. Przez 80 lat podróżował w swym kolorowym karawanie, rozprowadzając szczęście po całym świecie, nigdzie się nie zatrzymując, zapewniając by nigdzie przez to nie było ani za dużo, ani za mało szczęścia. Wiecznie towarzyszył mu w tym Grellan, należący do niego wilk. Było tak dopóki nie zaskoczyła ich w podróży przez Skyrim niezwykle intensywna śnieżyca, zatrzymał się więc w pobliskim domostwie. Po pukaniu, na które nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, wszedł do środka. Nie zastał w domu nikogo poza gotującym się garnkiem i śpiącym dzieckiem. Wiedział, że matka nie mogła odejść daleko, więc poszedł jej poszukać razem z Grellanem. Znaleźli ją bliską śmierci, gdy ta zgubiła się w nawałnicy wracając z obory w pobliżu domu. Uratowana młoda wdowa o imieniu Josea ugościła przybysza w swym skromnym domu, Sai pomógł jej w domowych obowiązkach, a nawet z opieką nad jej synkiem Timmym. W pewnym momencie między dwójką zrodziło się uczucie, jednak Sai nie mógł się u niej zatrzymać, zważywszy na charakter jego bytu, który utrzymywał w sekrecie. Po kilku dniach musiał ruszyć w drogę, nawet zaproponował Josei by zabrała się z nim w drogę, jednak ona surowo odtrąciła propozycję tułaczki dla niej i jej dziecka. Co roku Sai przybywał do Josei na krótki czas, czasem tylko przejezdnie ją witając, a gdy tylko mógł, pomagał jej w domowych czynnościach. Z czasem jego postoje były coraz częstsze i dłuższe, a wszystkim w okolicy zaczęło się niezwykle powodzić, z czasem nawet całemu Skyrim. Gdy Josea powiła kolejne dziecko, dziewczynkę o srebrnych włosach i bladych jak mąka oczach, Szczęściarz w końcu osiadł z nią na stałe. Za sprawą bytności boga szczęścia był to najkorzystniejszy czas dla Skyrim, w 1E 240The Daggerfall Chronicles - Ronald Wartow Vrage Obdarzony ufundował Pierwsze Cesarstwo Nordów, rozpostarte ponad większością Wysokiej Skały, całością Morrowind i sporą częścią Cyrodu . W Skyrim spadła umieralność, ziemia obradzała, a zamorskie wypady wracały na okrętach obładowanych po brzegi łupem. Pozostała część świata i inne ludy nie miały stałego dostępu do tych zasobów szczęścia, co ojczyzna nordów. Narody powoli przymierały, było to częściową winą Saia, iż lodowe elfy nie przetrwały tego okresu, ponoć nie mógł ich odnaleźć w ich odizolowanych ustroniach, gdy ci ratowali się przed Nordami. Leśne elfy w wyniku jakiegoś kataklizmu pouciekały głęboko w leśne knieje, tak że nie można było ich już tam odnaleźć. Przez te dwadzieścia lat Sai i Josea zbudowali sklep, założyli wielki piękny dom i doczekali się wielu dzieci. Jednak pewnej nocy Saia odwiedził zastęp wściekłych na niego bogów. Byli to Mara, Ebonarm, Jephre, Raen i Springseed. Przekrzykiwali się długo nad jego niekompetencją, grożąc mu nawet wojną. W końcu wspólnie zgodzili się na to, by Sai odpracował swoje uczynki, poprzez omijanie Skyrim i jej ludu na kilkaset lat, co przeraziło Szczęściarza, gdyż oznaczało to, że już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy swej rodziny. Mara zgodziła się by raz na rok jednego dnia mógł ich odwiedzać, jednak niewidoczny i niewyczuwalny, a gdy będzie mógł przybrać fizyczną postać, będzie to tylko postać wilka. Po tym osądzie, wiedząc że nigdy już się nie spotkają w ciele, Sai opowiedział o jego boskiej naturze Josei, która dotychczas potajemnie ukryta w mroku, przysłuchiwała się kłótni bogów. Po czym poszedł i ucałował pogrążone we śnie dzieci, oraz po raz ostatni przemówił do swej żony, pocałował ją i zniknął. Kult Jedynymi znanymi kaplicami poświęconymi bogowi szczęścia są Relikwiarze Saia(oryg. Reliquary of Sai), rzadko znajdowane w Wysokiej SkaleThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Jednak tylko pośród Nordów zachowały się tradycje mu poświęcone, wystawiając na dwór w zimowe noce jedzenie i ciepłe mleko „Dla Wilka”. W Skyrim, jeśli ktoś zaatakuje wilka i jeśli ten nie będzie agresywny, uznawane jest to za przynoszące strasznego pecha, ponieważ może być to sam Sai. Najczęstszym sposobem na zwrócenie na siebie uwagi Szczęściarza jest uprawianie hazardu, co często prowadzi to do choroby zwanej "Schorzeniem Saia", powodującej uzależnienie od hazardu, spowodowanej nagłym odejściem boga szczęścia od osoby przez dłuższy czas obdarzonej jego obecnością. Ciekawostki * Mats, towarzysz półlegendarnego Moraelyna i Edwarda, a także jego ojciec i babka, utrzymywali iż pochodzą od samych Saia i Joseyi, czasem czując obecność samego boga szczęścia. Przypisy es:Sai en:Sai Kategoria:Panteon Nordów Kategoria:Lore: Bóstwa